Right Thru Me
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: He's the Viper, she's the Glamazon. He's the World Heavyweight Champion, she's the Divas Champion. He can't deny his lust for her, she can't deny her chemistry with him. How will this affect their careers?  crappy summary


**For the record, I'm really upset about Beth not winning the belt. So this is my story if she had won it. (for the record she completely deserves it)**

I don't remember hearing the bell ring. I don't remember hearing the referee saying my name. Hell, I don't even remember giving her the glam slam! All I remember is the fans cheering and the referee handing me the Divas Championship. Now what is funny is that I'm supposed to be the heel, Kelly is the babyface. However all the fans are chanting my name and cheering because I won the title. Fans of the WWE plain amaze me. I'm still in shock, standing in the middle of the square circle holding the divas title, and something catches my eye, as I see black and pink running down the ramp. It's a reverse of Survivor Series, as Natalya, who just happens to be my best friend, runs down the ramp and gives me a congratulatory hug in the ring

_I told you you were going to win_ I heard her whisper in my ear, as I hugged her and held the title up high. I was a three time women's champion and a slammy award winner, but I had never held this title until tonight.

Walking back to the locker room I was all smiles. We put on a great match, and I always get more energy anytime I hear the fans chant my name. I'm like every professional wrestler, I feed off of them, and they know it. My fans know I love them, I mean I do talk to them on twitter and all, but I digress. Walking into the locker room its mixed emotions, and I hate feeling the tension. Most of the divas think I'm trying to be the new Chyna, which I'm not; I'm striving to be better. She did a lot, yes, but I plan to do even more. They know it's scripted, but they took some things to heart. I'm not mad, and I understand; but what I have been saying is true. I love these women, but a few can just booty pop, do a few moves and be done. I've done more, I think I deserve this belt…and to be honest…I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. It is what it is, and Beth Phoenix is the Divas Champion.

"We have to celeberate!" I heard Natalya yell, throwing out things in our duffle bags. She was more excited about this win then I was, but I was the same way when she won it at Survivor Series. "Okay I lied, you need to shower first. Here's some clothes, hurry up Elizabethhh!" I hate when she called me my full name, one. Two, I hate when she drags it out like she just did. Just giving her a look, Natalya smiled. "Don't give me that, can you just hurry up and get ready?"

About fifteen minutes we were leaving the locker room heading towards the exit when I felt someone grab my forearm. Turning around I saw none other then Randy Orton standing in front of me "Hey Beth, you did a good job tonight" he said in his raspy voice of his. I'd never admit it, but I've crushed on him for six months now. I could just stare at his oiled up body for hours.

"Uh, thanks" I commented, snapping myself out of my thoughts "Go out there and own that place, the crowd is popping tonight" I commented, smiling at him afterwards. I was so happy Randy was going to be World Heavyweight Champion once again, the belt looked so good on him, and he more then deserved it. Nothing against Christian because him and I are friends, I'm just biased to Randy I guess. Watching him walk away, I was all smiles, until I felt Natalya's elbow in my side, as I looked over at her. "What? You were rushing me and yet we're still standing here? Come on" I walked away quickly before Nattie could even comment about my obvious flirting with Randy. I'm not sure what it is about that Randy Orton, but his presence around me makes my heart skip a beat.

"You were so into him talking, hanging on every word. You were acting like a bimbo" Natalya commented about thirty minutes later. We were sitting in a bar and grill drinkin a beer, and she was completely grilling me about the incident earlier between Randy and myself.

"I was not" was all I kept saying, trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep across my face. If anyone in the whole world knew me better then I know myself, it was Natalya Neidhart. We train together, travel together and if she's not with Tyson, we're together. She's my best friend, so she knows I'm so lying through my teeth right now.

"Stop lying, I know you. It's okay to have a little crush on Randy. If I wasn't with Tyson I'd be drooling like you were too. Just don't get hurt, Beth. I don't feel like giving him the sharpshooter" Natalya commented, as I just shook my head and smiled. She's so overprotective, but I'd also glamslam Tyson in a split second if he hurt her, so I guess it's a fair trade. As we finished our beers and went to pay for our tab, my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

_It's Randy, my room is 4563 in the same hotel as yours. Meet me in a as soon as you can_

"Everything okay?" I heard Natalya ask, as I quickly grabbed my money and handed it to her, shaking my head quickly

"Yeah everything's fine, I have to go"


End file.
